The Powers of Light
by Rika24
Summary: Duskmon is sent to kill the Angel of Light, When Takuya and co. find out, Ophanimon sends Kouji to protect her. Rated for later chapters. Adventure 02Frontier Crossover.
1. Dreams of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, obviously

* * *

**The Powers of Light  
Chapter 1:** Dreams of Darkness

**By:** Rika24

She scanned the area, trying to find any signs of a human or Digimon. All she saw however, was a dark forest. The trees stood eerily still as not even a slight breeze rustled their leaves. Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps. Whoever it was, they were moving slowly as the footsteps were seconds apart.

"Who's there," the girl asked, trying to sound brave, but her fear shown through as her voice cracked.

Out of nowhere a large, black figure appeared in front of her. She shook at the sight of the Digimon; she knew it was evil from the look of it. She scanned the Digimon until her eyes locked with its own. She felt a chill run down her spine as she couldn't take away her gaze at the blood red eyes that look menacingly at her. His face was like a skull and its shoulders and chest each had large eyes that matched its main eyes' menacing stare.

A deep, rumbling voice came out of the Digimon. "The light must be destroyed." He said as he raised his red blade and brought it down toward her.

"Ahhhh! Kari screamed as she shot up in bed. She breathed heavily as sweat ran down her face. Her fear filled eyes scanned her darkness filled room. She was about to calm down when something grabbed her arm. Kari winced at the touch.

"Kari are you ok?" came a soothing, yet frightened voice.

Kari relaxed as her eyes focused on the small, white cat Digimon next to her.

"Yeah, now I am," Kari smiled weakly at Gatomon, her digimon partner.

"Bad dream?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah, the same one I've been having every night this month," she raised her arm to wipe the sweat off her face and continued. "But it was even more intense and clear than the last. Could this be a premonition?"

"Maybe, that could be a new enemy," Gatomon said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Far away, another digidestined shot up from his nightmare, but was not comforted by a Digimon partner; only silence and darkness welcomed him back to reality. Kouji scanned the area all too similar to his dream. For a moment he expected the Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon, to appear just like in his dream. He calmed down however, knowing he was safe at the moment.

"Who was that girl Duskmon was after?" he thought aloud. He continued to think when a rustle in the bushes grabbed his attention.

"Kouji, you ok buddy?" came a concerned voice. Kouji relaxed at hearing the voice as the figure came into the open.

"Yeah," Kouji answered him. "Just another bad dream Takuya."

Takuya walked over and sat down next to him. "The same one?" Takuya asked, giving his full attention to his friend.

"Yeah, but clearer, and longer this time. It can't be a coincidence. Maybe if it happened once or twice, but not 25 nights in a row. It means something all right."

"Yeah, maybe it means you shouldn't be sleeping by yourself," Takuya teased, trying to get Kouji to stop worrying.

"Ha ha, very funny Takuya," Kouji scoffed as he stood up, Takuya was always trying to get him to join the team around the fire at night. "I'm sure it means something important."

"What about the girl, does she look familiar at all?" Takuya asked seriously.

Kouji shook his head, "no, but I KNOW Duskmon is after her. The strange thing is, Duskmon always says: 'the light must be destroyed.' But that makes no sense, I'm the Warrior of Light, not that girl."

"She is not the Warrior of Light, but she is still connected to the power of light, just like you," said a woman's voice.

"Ophanimon, you know about my dream?" Kouji asked the voice that came out of his blue and white D-Tector.

"I more than know about it Kouji, I've seen it as well."

Takuya and Kouji just looked at each other, _could Ophanimon really read our minds or see our dreams? _They both thought.

"Go back to the others and I will explain to all of you."

* * *

_So what did you think? This story has been playing in my head for months now. Very clearly too, which is why I can't focus on any of my other stories at the moment. I_ _know that_ _this is shorter than my usual chapters but I want to start reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, why does that sound like Bleach? I'd almost expect Ichigo or Rukia to appear lol. This takes place before Kouichi appears, but ignore the ages in the show. For this story Kari and the others are 14. I'm thinking of putting some Yakari (Matt and Kari) or Koukari (Kouji and Kari) in, but I'm not sure. I'm a huge Yakari fan, but there are hardly any Koukari fics (obviously since they're from different Digimon series, but the coupling does exist in fanfics). I'm also thinking of putting in some Michi (Mimi and Tai), Takumi (Takuya and Zoe), and one-sided Takari (T.K. and Kari) too. Please tell me what you think about which ones you'd like to see in your review. Just keep in mind that I won't focus on the couples, the plot is more important._


	2. Ophanimon Explains

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, we all know this _

_Thank you for reviewing digi-writer1392, Digidestined Angel, PrincessOfHeartsNYP, and AnimeLuverr__

* * *

_**The Powers of Light**

**Chapter 2:** Ophanimon Explains

**By:** Rika24

It did not take long for Takuya and Kouji to get back to the others. Their campsite was near a cave surrounded by trees. Everyone was asleep around the slowly dying fire.

Takuya walked over to the youngest of the team, Tommy, who was sleeping in between Zoe and J.P. and shook him gently.

"Hey Tommy, wake up," Takuya said softly, not wanting to startle the little kid he saw as his little brother.

Instead of Tommy waking up, Zoe turned toward Takuya and asked sleepily, "What's the matter Takuya?"

"Ophanimon wants to talk to us," Takuya said as he continued to shake Tommy, who finally started to wake up. Zoe got up and walked over to the other side of Tommy and started to shake J.P.

"J.P. come on, wake up please," as soon as she finished talking J.P. opened his eyes, sat up and yawned.

Kouji, still feeling a little uncomfortable around the others, watched the four of them a few feet away.

Once everyone was awake and sitting in a circle around the fire, except Kouji who leaned against a nearby tree, Ophanimon began to speak through Takuya's D-Tector.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I wanted to speak to all of you," she began. "It was because of a recurring dream of Kouji's." As soon as she stopped talking all eyes turned to Kouji whose eyes did not meet their gaze. Kouji focused only on the small device Takuya was holding in his hand that the angel Digimon was using to speak through.

"What dream Kouji?" Zoe said, voicing the question that was clear on everyone's face, except Takuya who was the only one Kouji had told about the dream.

Ophanimon spoke instead of Kouji, "It is a dream about a mysterious girl being hunted by Duskmon." As soon as she mentioned the Warrior of Darkness, everyone gasped.

"Who is she?" Takuya asked.

"The girl's name is Kari Kamiya," Ophanimon answered.

"What does Duskmon want from her?" Kouji asked. It was the first time he had spoken since the meeting had begun and he drew everyone's attention to him. "Is it an order from Cherubimon?" Kouji continued.

"As far as we know, this is not a direct order from Cherubimon. It seems more like something Duskmon wants." Ophanimon paused for a moment, and then continued, "You all need to prevent Duskmon from finding her. If he does, the balance in her world will collapse." Confusion was on everyone's faces.

"What do you mean her world? Isn't her world our world too?" J.P. asked

"She is in another reality," before anyone could interrupt she continued, "This planet is made up of many dimensions. Most of them have their own version of the Digital and Real worlds and each one has its own balance of light and dark. When the balance starts to become unstable, that version of reality becomes unstable, if it continues the entire planet becomes threatened. However, the disturbance rarely ever affects the other realities, only the reality it is currently in. This is usually when a digidestined, or tamer team, depending on the reality, is called to bring back the balance by defeating the cause of the disturbance. In our case, Cherubimon is the cause of this reality's disturbance."

"If she's in another dimension, reality or whatever, why does Duskmon even care?" Takuya asked.

"That I don't know," Ophanimon answered after a moment.

"What about what he said in my dream right before he was about to kill her? Duskmon said: 'The light must be destroyed' what does that mean?"

"I have spoken to that reality's guardian, Gennai, he says that Kari is not only that reality's light, but oddly, the life force of this entire planet. If she were to die at the hands of darkness, the balance would be completely destroyed in every reality, and that includes ours."

"So all those with a connection to light have a connection to Kari? Is that why I keep having that dream?" Kouji asked.

"I've checked with all of the other guardians, none of their digidestined with connections to light has had any dreams or anything similar. It appears to only be you and Kari."

"Is there a reason it's only me? Why not someone else? How am I supposed to help someone in a different dimension?!" Kouji shouted.

"What are you talking about Kouji? We're all going to help her, not just you." Takuya said with a confused look on his face.

"How do you know, you heard what Ophanimon said. Kari has a connection to light, just like me, and the fact that only she and I are having this dream. It more than likely means I'm important to this." Kouji turned away from the team. "If you think I'm getting myself mixed up in this, you're wrong. I'm going to help defeat Cherubimon so we can go home, the safety of this girl isn't of my concern," with that Kouji started to walk away.

"Kouji, there is a way to help her, and the others can help as well." As Ophanimon spoke, Kouji stopped and turned slowly back towards the others.

"How?" Zoe asked.

"Duskmon is still here and has not been able to find his way to her world yet. You must find and destroy the Gate of Reality before he can get through it. I'll do my best to find its location."

"You're one of the celestial guardians, how come you don't know where this gate is?" asked Takuya.

"Even we don't know because the gate is said to move around constantly. It has only been found once. It was found by a boy named Ryo who used it to travel between the first and second realities."

"Well let's just find this Ryo guy, if he found it once he should be able to find it again." Takuya said.

"Ryo is not from our reality, nor has he ever traveled here. We are in the third reality."

"Which reality is Kari from?" Tommy asked

"The first reality." Ophanimon answered. "Please keep Duskmon away from the Gate of Reality." With that, Takuya's D-Tector went silent. Leaving the digidestined staring silently at each other.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm worried about Kari," Gatomon said to Agumon, Tai's digimon.

"I don't know why she doesn't want Tai or the others to know about her dream, maybe she doesn't want to worry them?" Agumon guessed, "but I'm sure she'll figure something out. Don't worry about it."

"I hope you're right," Gatomon said.

* * *

_So what did you think? I know the "Gate of Reality" name sounds kind of dumb, but I couldn't think of anything else to call it. About the realities across dimensions thing, these are the different series. Adventure and Zero Two belong to the first, Tamers the second, Frontier the third, and Savers the fourth. I just mentioned Ryo since we know he's gone between the two series, or three if you count the second movie, they were Adventure/Zero Two and Tamers. I know there was a different way Ryo did it, but I'm not going into that because I haven't played any of the Wonderswan games._


	3. Defend the Gate

_Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to take this long to update. I just suddenly got obsessed with Naruto fanfiction. I have a huge list of Naruto fics on my favorites list now, some I haven't even gotten around to reading yet. So yeah, here's chapter 3 of The Powers of Light, ENJOY!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. If I did I'd be writing scripts not fanfiction. 

The Powers of Light

By: Rika24

Chapter 3: Defend the Gate

It was another afternoon with the usual meeting in the computer lab, all the new digidestined standing around the same computer. Kari sighed. _Same old thing day after day_ she thought as she covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. She then wiped the tears that had formed afterwards.

Gatomon cast a worried glance at her partner. _She hasn't slept since she had that dream again_. She sighed. _Come on Kari, if you don't say something soon, I'm going to have to._ _Whether you like it or not_.

"Well let's getting going guys!" Davis said enthusiastically as he held up his blue D-3 to the computer screen. "Digiport open!" He shouted as the computer began to glow and covered everyone there in a white light before sucking them all into the Digital World.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where exactly could he be?" Takuya asked as he led his team though the dark forest that Kouji had dreamed about. They had been walking nonstop for hours trying to locate the Warrior of Darkness.

Zoe scanned the area fearfully; _I don't really understand why we're in such a hurry to find him_. Zoe swallowed hard and bit her lip. Her mind wandered back to their first encounter with Duskmon.

FLASHBACK

Duskmon had just killed Arbormon with one slash of his crimson blade. The five hybrids stood stunned by what they had just witnessed. It had taken all they had to weaken the evil hybrid while it took just seconds for this mysterious digimon to take him down.

Takuya as BurningGreymon moved in to attack, but he was tossed to the side so easily. When the rest of them tried to fight him he over powered them easily.

END FLASHBACK

"I know it's important to find Duskmon so we can keep an eye on him, but was it really necessary to split us all up?" Zoe asked Takuya.

Takuya had the main team split up. Takuya's team had Zoe and Tommy, while Kouji and J.P. were the other.

"It was necessary Zoe," Takuya sighed, even he wasn't positive this was a good idea. He wasn't too keen on fighting Duskmon again either after he had nearly killed them all. "This way Kouji and J.P. can focus on finding the gate while we focus on Duskmon. That way if we find Duskmon we can give the others a heads up just in case they find the gate."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Aww, I still don't understand why Taky put Zoe on his team and stuck me with you." J.P. whined. "At least he could have put me on his team instead of Tommy."

"Will you stop whining J.P., Takuya has his reasons." Kouji said in an irritated voice. He was getting tired of J.P.'s obsession with the blond girl on their team.

"Yeah, name one."

Kouji sighed. "He wanted to balance us out. Since Takuya and I are the strongest, he put him and I in charge. He put Zoe and Tommy with him since they're the weakest of our team. He put you with me since he knows you can hold your own better than them."

J.P. narrowed his eyes at the back of Kouji's head. "Well that doesn't make sense! Since Zoe and Tommy are the weakest, they should be looking for the gate. They won't possibly be able to handle Duskmon in a fight if all five of us couldn't do anything to him!"

Kouji sighed again. He knew J.P. had a point. _I hope you keep a close eye on those two Takuya. If anything happens to them I won't let you get away with it. _Kouji thought to himself, not bothering to answer J.P.

A strange humming sound entered the forest. Kouji and J.P. both gave each other looks that said 'what the heck is that?' Kouji was the first to run towards the sound. As the two ran they caught sight of a strange mass of swirling energy. The energy looked like a whirlpool, except it was sideways and floating in front of them.

Kouji instantly whipped out his D-Tector. "Takuya, we found the gate." Kouji and J.P. waited anxiously for a reply from their goggle-headed leader but didn't get one. Kouji lifted the D-Tector to his mouth again like a walkie-talkie. "Takuya, you ok?" J.P. gave Kouji a worried look. The same thing was going through both of their minds. Maybe they ran into Duskmon, they were looking for him after all.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(a few minutes before Kouji and J.P. found the gate)

Takuya was looking over his shoulder every few minutes. He was alert and in tune with his surroundings, something the hotheaded leader was not known for. His nervousness quickly got the attention of the blonde. She didn't say anything at first but now Takuya's actions were beginning to scare her. When Takuya quickly came to a stop, Zoe and Tommy stopped in their tracks.

"What's the matter Takuya?" Zoe asked in a trembling voice, Takuya was really scaring her now. Tommy too was getting nervous; this wasn't like Takuya at all.

"Duskmon's here," Takuya whispered as he focused on an area nearby. Zoe and Tommy followed Takuya's gaze. Suddenly a red beam of light shot towards them. Takuya tackled Zoe and Tommy to the ground, barely dodging the attack.

"Takuya, we found the gate." Takuya's eyes widened as he grabbed his D-Tector and tried to muffle Kouji's voice so Duskmon couldn't hear him. However, it was too late.

"Takuya, are you ok?" Kouji's voice asked again, obviously concerned that Takuya didn't answer. He wanted to but now was not the time for talk.

Duskmon immediately began to leave.

_Oh no you don't_ Takuya thought as he held his D-Tector up. He turned to Zoe and Tommy "It's time to fight!" Takuya shouted. Zoe and Tommy nodded their heads and copied his actions. Masses of bluish white data swirled around the three digidestined's hands.

"Execute! Beast spirit evolution!" the three shouted in unison. Lights instantly surrounded them.

"BurningGreymon!" Takuya shouted as he turned into a large, dragon-like digimon.

"Zephyrmon!" Zoe shouted as she turned into a harpy-like digimon.

"Korikakumon!" Tommy shouted as he turned into a walrus-like digimon.

Together the three beast hybrids charged the Warrior of Darkness. Duskmon easily dodged their attacks.

"Come on guys! We have to keep him from the gate!" Takuya shouted as he flew in front of Duskmon to cut him off. "Pyro Barrage!" Duskmon easily deflected the shots of fire.

"Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon shouted. BurningGreymon didn't move in time, he got hit directly in the chest. BurningGreymon was thrown by the impact and as he flew back he changed back into Takuya.

"Takuya!" Zephyrmon cried as she managed to catch Takuya before he hit the large tree. Korikakumon charged Duskmon until Zephyrmon stopped him.

"Tommy don't! If Takuya couldn't stop him, we obviously can't." she said as she changed back to Zoe, still holding the unconscious Takuya against her.

"But Zoe..." Tommy started.

Zoe lifted her purple and pink D-Tector. "The best thing to do now is warn Kouji and J.P." she said as she pushed one of the buttons. "Kouji can you hear me?"

"ZOE!" Kouji shouted into the D-Tector. He'd been worried about them since they hadn't answered him earlier. "What happened, are you three ok?"

"Tommy and I are fine..." she paused as she looked down at Takuya's badly beaten body. _How can one attack do so much damage?_ She wondered to herself. She was broken out of her thoughts by Kouji.

"What about Takuya?"

"He got a direct hit from Duskmon." Zoe's voice began to sound shaky as she continued. "He's hurt pretty bad," Zoe said in a whispered voice.

"Don't worry about Takuya, he's to stubborn to die from one hit," Kouji said to comfort her. "Where's Duskmon now?"

"I dunno, but he's heading for you. He heard you say you found the gate."

"Alright, J.P. And I will hold Duskmon off as best we can." With that the D-Tector went silent.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kouji sighed as he lowered his D-Tector. "Looks like it's up to us now." he said as he turned to J.P.

"At least Zoe's ok," J.P. Said. When Kouji glared at him he added, "and Tommy and Takuya too of course!" J.P. Laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. _Geez, when did he become the caring one? _J.P. Thought.

Then out of nowhere Duskmon appeared. Kouji quickly jumped out of the way and charged his digicode through his D-Tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" he shouted as he was covered in a bright light. When the light faded a humanoid wolf stood in his place.

J.P. quickly did the same. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" he disappeared in a blast of light and reappeared as a giant metal beetle. "MetalKabuterimon"

Duskmon didn't look at all happy to see them standing in his way. Not wanting to waste time fighting them, he quickly emitted a black fog that Lobomon and MetalKabuterimon couldn't see through. When the fog lifted, Duskmon was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_So what did you think? Sorry again for the really late update. Before anyone claims that Kouji is out of character, remember how he'd always come to their rescue whenever one of them was in danger? Plus this was after Kouji nearly killed himself trying to protect Takuya from Duskmon. Please review. (and please don't comment on my lateness)_


	4. Through the Gate

_Wow, I think this is the quickest I've ever updated, yay. Thanks for all of the reviews btw_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. If you thought I did, then you have a problem.

* * *

The Powers of Light 

By: Rika24

Chapter 4: Through the Gate

"Kouji! J.P.!" shouted Tommy as he rushed to the two other digidestined. J.P. turned to see Tommy. Farther back was Zoe supporting Takuya who was still a little weak after the direct hit from Duskmon.

"Kouji, are you ok?" Tommy asked when he looked at Kouji. Kouji seemed not to hear him; he just kept staring at the gate in a daze.

Takuya started to stand straight up, but Zoe griped his arm that was around her neck tighter so he wouldn't move. Takuya gave her a look that said he was fine now. She reluctantly let go. Takuya slowly knelt down at Kouji's side. The lone wolf didn't even seem to realize he was there.

"Kouji, are you—" Takuya started but Kouji interrupted him.

"I failed." He said without looking at Takuya.

"You didn't fail anyone Kouji" Takuya tried to reassure him.

"Yes I did." Kouji said as he looked at Takuya. Takuya nearly jumped at the pain he could see in Kouji's eyes. "Now Duskmon is going to kill her, and this planet will be doomed."

Takuya couldn't stand Kouji's attitude anymore, he grabbed the other digidestined's jacket and shook him. "This isn't all on you Kouji! How many times do I need to tell you? You're part of a team now. If anyone's failed, then we all did. But we didn't fail yet because we can still do something!" Takuya shouted in Kouji's face. Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. could only watch and listen to the two they saw as their leader and second in command.

00010011101010101011010101011011010

Three hours had past since Duskmon made it through the gate. The digidestined waited to hear from Ophanimon, but she didn't answer them.

"Ophanimon usually replies right away to us, why isn't she now?" Zoe asked to no one specifically.

"Maybe she's busy?" J.P. offered.

"What would be more important than the fate of the planet?"

Takuya jumped in before an argument started. "Leave Ophanimon be, maybe she's gather more information before she decides to answer us. She seems to like to have something helpful to tell us and she probably doesn't have any at the moment."

_I wonder if we're too late already _Kouji thought.

"I'm sorry that I didn't reply to you right away," Ophanimon's voice suddenly came through Takuya's D-Tector. Takuya quickly grabbed it and raised it to his face.

"Where have you been? You could have told us you at least heard us!" Takuya yelled into his digivice.

_Hypocrite,_ Zoe thought with a slight smile at Takuya.

"I'm sorry, but as soon as I heard I immediately went to talk to Gennai to inform him that one of his digidestined will be in serious danger." Ophanimon went silent for a moment. "He and I discussed what would be the best plan of action now, and we came to a conclusion. I will be sending two of you through the gate." When Ophanimon finished, all the digidestined had looks of both excitement and fear. Two of them were going to a whole new place, similar, yet very different from their own.

"Sooo, it's obvious that Kouji is going, but who is the second one?" asked J.P.

"That is up to Kouji to decide," everyone turned to Kouji as Ophanimon continued. "Kouji, who here do you feel would give you the best backup?"

Kouji scoffed. "I don't need backup."

"There is no way you can take Duskmon by yourself!" J.P. shouted.

"Yeah, and you don't even know how different that other reality is." Zoe added.

"You must choose someone, it's an order from both me and Gennai. You cannot refuse." Ophanimon spoke in her usual calm tone, but there was a hint of demand in her voice if someone were to listen very closely.

Kouji shifted a little before getting to his feet. He had practically lived with the others for months, granted he wasn't always with them 24/7. He thought hard as he looked from one serious face to the next. He sighed as he made his decision. "Takuya."

"Wha! Why Taky?!" J.P. yelled as he jumped to his feet, his hands tightened into fists.

"I'd say it was a little obvious don't you think? Takuya is as strong as I am. If we're going to stop him I need to take another strong teammate."

"I can't," Takuya said as he lowered his head. The others turned to him in shock. They all figured Takuya would jump at the chance of a new adventure in another world.

"Why not?" Zoe asked.

"Duskmon may be out of our way right now, but there are still the other hybrids. With Kouji and I gone, you guys might get into some serious trouble."

"No need to worry," Zoe said happily. She went up to Takuya and hugged him. Takuya, shocked at Zoe's action, just stood there trying to hide his blush. She pulled away and nearly started to laugh at the look on Takuya's face. "We aren't weak, or do you not believe in us, is that it Takuya?" she asked as her face was inches away from his. Takuya nearly fell backwards because of how close her face was. He put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Of course I believe in you guys." Takuya's face suddenly went serious again. "I'm just really worried about you guys."

"We'll be fine Takuya." Tommy said as he came up to him. "Just you wait, when you and Kouji return you'll find out that all the evil hybrids are already dead." Tommy finished with a thumbs up and a confident smile. Takuya smiled at the little kid, he'd come a long way from being that crybaby he met on the Trailmon when they first arrived.

"Are you sure all of you will be all right?" he asked as he looked at his three teammates that he would temporarily have to leave behind.

"Sure we will Taky." J.P. said with a smile. He walked up to Takuya and slung his arm around Takuya's neck, pulling him into a friendly headlock. "Now you stop worrying about us and focus on stopping Duskmon from getting to that girl." He said firmly.

"There are some things you will have to know before you go." Ophanimon said. "Gennai believes that you will not be able to spirit evolve." Everyone gasped at that new information.

"Then how are we supposed to fight Duskmon then?" Takuya asked angrily.

"You can still Digivolve, you just can't go from your human form to digimon form. It can only be from digimon to digimon."

"So what are you saying?" Kouji asked.

"I'm saying, that one if you will have to go through the gate in your digimon form. Since Takuya had already been turned into a rookie level digimon already, it would be safest for him. That means that Takuya will be able to Digivolve to his human and best hybrids, only they won't be known as human and beast spirits. Agunimon will be the champion form and BurningGreymon will be the ultimate."

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Takuya exclaimed at the news that he'd have to turn back into Flamon again.

"Then what about me?" Kouji asked, ignoring Takuya's angered reaction.

"You will stay as you are. You and Takuya, who will be Flamon, will pose as partners. No one is to know about spirit evolution or that Flamon is really a human being in the form of a digimon." Takuya and Kouji didn't seem to agree with this idea. But the girl, not to mention the whole planet, was counting on them. Do you agree to this?" Ophanimon asked. Takuya and Kouji just looked at each other, both deep in thought.

"Alright." They both said.

"Good," Ophanimon said.

"What the—" Takuya exclaimed as his digivice bust into flame. It turned into data and encircled Takuya. Seconds later the data cleared and in Takuya's place stood a humanoid goat-like digimon. His bright green eyes blinked a couple times as he stared at his hands. Then he dropped them to his side with a heavy sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

"Awww you're so cute!!" Zoe squealed at Takuya's rookie digimon form. "So this form is called Flamon right?" Zoe asked. "He's such an adorable digimon." Kouji just rolled his eyes. J.P. wasn't sure if he should be mad at Takuya for getting called cute by Zoe or laugh at him because he thought he was stupid looking.

"It is time." Ophanimon said. "Go on through the gate." Takuya waved to the others as he and Kouji walked silently over to the gate.

"It's now or never," Takuya said. He took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. He didn't know if it was because he was excited or because he was scared of what the other reality would be like. He and Kouji walked slowly through the gate. In a flash they were gone.

* * *

_My sister and I got into a car accident today. We're fine and all; we're just really sore. At least we got to test out the seat belts right? So what did you think? I hope no one was out of character here. Kouji is acting like that for a reason. I've changed his past a little bit and I hope no one will mind. Also, I hope you liked the Takumi I threw in. I love Flamon, he's so cute, yet so cool looking at the same time. I just had to turn Takuya into him again lol. If you're a fan of him too, please join the Flamon fanlisting, you can find it on my website in my profile, and maybe join some other ones while you're at it. With that said, please review. BTW I'm working on another story (please don't kill me) it'll be my very first Naruto fanfic (I just read WAY too many to NOT write one. It'll be Kakashi focused because Kakashi rules, please check it out when it's up. If you want to know what it'll be about, you can find the summary on my profile under upcoming stories._


	5. Meetings

_I'm back Thanks for all of the reviews and sorry about the long wait. _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. __Oh I wish I did though TT_

* * *

The Powers of Light

By: Rika24

Chapter 5: Meetings

It had been Yolei's idea to go to the Digital World to have a picnic, deciding that they needed a break. So here they were trying to find a good place to stop.

"How about Primary Village?" Patamon asked. "I'm sure Elecmon wouldn't mind, and I'm sure he's love to see us." T.K. nodded, remembering the last time he had seen the red, white, and blue digimon that looked sort of like a rabbit.

"Good idea." Kari agreed. Davis rushed to agree with Kari

"Yeah, I'm all for that idea, anyone against having the picnic at Primary Village?" Davis asked as he looked at each of his teammates. None opposed the idea and Davis smiled, "all right, then Primary Village here we come!"

000000000011111010111011010110

"Thank god that's over!" Takuya exclaimed as he collapsed on the ground. Kouji sighed, but silently agreed. The trip through the gate had taken longer than either expected. It seemed like they had walked for days through nothing but swirling colors of white and light blue.

"We'll rest for a few minutes," Kouji said as he sat down next to Takuya, who was still in the form of Flamon. Kouji was still trying to get used to seeing his friend that way. "After that we'll start looking for Kari."

"Well, where do you think we should start?" Takuya asked.

"I dunno, you're the leader right?" Kouji said angrily. He didn't really mean to sound so angry but he was clueless and worried and it was quickly getting to him. The Digital World was huge and this new version of it could be even more dangerous. The fact that he couldn't spirit evolve wasn't making him feel any better.

"Hey, don't take it out on me; it's your stupid dream that got us into this mess in the first place. I for one would rather be in my human form but nooo I have to be your stupid partner instead."

"Just shut up, at least you can still defend yourself if we're attacked, I'm helpless here."

"Yeah well—" Takuya started until he felt another presence around him. He turned to find a yellowish orange dinosaur digimon standing to the left of them. Kouji turned as well.

"Hi, I'm Agumon. You two are partners right?" Agumon asked. Kouji and Takuya shared worried looks, _how long had he been standing there?_ They both thought. "Well?" Agumon asked, tilting his head.

"Well of course we are, I'm the Digimon and he's the human, so of course." Takuya answered with a nervous laugh. Kouji sighed at Takuya's poor ability to act.

"You don't seem to get along very well, which is kinda sad. How long have you been partners?"

"For far too long," Kouji answered, clearly annoyed with the questioning dinosaur. Thankfully Agumon took the hint and stopped questioning them.

"Well," Agumon said as he scrunched his head as he thought, "You two shouldn't be alone; you should be with the team."

Kouji was about to reply but Takuya beat him to it, "sure, lead the way Agumon." Takuya said happily, knowing that Kari would most likely be a part of this team. Agumon nodded and the three began to walk.

Agumon kept glancing at the two until he decided to ask, "I've never seen a digimon like you before; who are you?"

"I'm Flamon," Takuya replied, he had been prepared for that question so he wouldn't slip and say Takuya instead. "And this guy here is Kouji."

"So, are there any others besides you and Flamon, Kouji?" Agumon asked.

Kouji thought of the best way to answer that question. _If I say yes then he may want to search for them. If I say no would he be able to tell if I'm lying?_ "I'd rather not answer that."

Agumon looked confused for a second before a look of sadness quickly replaced it. _I wonder if they left their team like Matt and Gabumon did that one time, or worse, maybe they lost their teammates. _Agumon thought sadly.

000100101010110101010101

"No matter how many times I come here I can never get over how adorable the baby digimon are!" Yolei squealed as she held up the Punimon and pressed the poor thing to her face as it squirmed to get away. Hawkmon sighed at his partner's behavior.

"Yolei, might I suggest you stop squeezing the poor thing," he suggested. Yolei looked at him, blinking in confusion before looking at the baby digimon trying to breathe. She quickly released the Punimon.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she apologized. The Punimon nodded his head, "That's ok," the baby digimon replied.

"You over do it Yolei, I'm surprised you haven't squeezed one to death yet," Davis said with his mouth full as he and Veemon continued to stuff themselves with the food Yolei had brought. Yolei glared at him.

T.K., who had been watching them stuff themselves slapped his forehead and sighed. Yet again Davis just HAD to start her, again!

Yolei's glare intensified as Davis reached for the potato chips. Before Davis could grab them Yolei quickly grabbed them.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Davis said angrily as he tried to reach for them. Yolei held the bag out of reach and pushed him back forcefully, knocking him back into Veemon.

"Just for that remark no more food for you!" she emphasized that by taking away the plate of food Davis had been devouring, she then grabbed the sandwich out of Veemon's hands as he was about to take a bite.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Veemon whined "Why do I have to suffer because of Davis' mouth?"

Davis glared at the blue and white dragon digimon, "hey!"

"Because I could see you were thinking about it!" Yolei shouted as Cody, T.K., Ken, and Kari along with their digimon sighed in defeat, those two would never change.

"Grr you can't take away our food like that!" Davis yelled.

Yolei stuck her tongue out at him and answered, "yes I can because I got the food."

The argument continued as Agumon, Takuya, and Kouji approached. Kouji cringed inwardly at Yolei's voice while Takuya sighed, _we're gonna have to hang around these people?! I hope that girl isn't Kari, _Takuya thought.

Kari and Gatomon turned just in time to see the three approaching. Kari smiled and waved to them, she got up to greet her brother's digimon as well as the newcomers. Yolei and Davis stopped their arguing to see who Kari was waving at, the others did as well.

"Hi Agumon," she said to the dinosaur digimon before turning towards Takuya and Kouji. "Hi, I'm Kari Kamiya, and this is my partner digimon, Gatomon," she introduced.

Takuya was the first to speak, "I'm Flamon, and this is my partner Kouji," Takuya said happily. _Thank god that girl wasn't Kari_. Takuya inwardly cheered.

Kari turned towards Kouji and held out her hand to shake his but Kouji just stared at her hand for a second before turning his head away with his eyes closed. Kari's smile faded as she let her hand fall slowly to her side.

Takuya sighed; he remembered all too well how Kouji behaved when he was uncomfortable as well as his problems with other people touching him when they first met him. He also noticed the tenseness in the goggle-headed boy and the blonde because of Kouji's behavior towards the girl. Apparently they thought he offended her.

"Don't mind his attitude," Takuya started with a nervous laugh, "he isn't really a people person. Typical lone wolf ya know."

"Um, ok, well why don't you join us," Ken offered, "there's plenty of food for everyone."

Takuya eagerly nodded as he sat down next to Davis. Kouji shifted but otherwise didn't move.

"I'm Yolei," Yolei introduced herself more to Kouji than Takuya. Hawkmon sighed again. Everyone knew how Yolei acted around cute guys. Takuya was thankful for the first time since he was turned into Flamon to not be in his human form.

"I'm Hawkmon, and I'm sorry in advance." Takuya and Kouji gave the eagle/hawk like digimon a confused look until they realized he was apologizing for Yolei's behavior in the future.

"I'm T.K.," he said, "and this is Patamon," he introduced with a gesture towards the flying bat/pig/hamster digimon.

"I'm Ken and this is Wormmon," Ken said.

"This is Davis," Veemon introduced because Davis didn't look very happy with the newcomers, "and I'm Veemon."

"I'm Cody and the armadillo digimon over there," Cody pointed towards the yellow digimon that was still eating, "is Armadillomon."

"Howdy," Armadillomon said before he went back to eating.

Now that introductions were over everyone who wasn't still seated sat down and started to eat. Kouji however, went to sit under a tree a good distance away from the others. Takuya sighed and grabbed some food for himself and Kouji, "I'm sorry but Kouji is really uncomfortable around new people," he excused himself before he went over to Kouji. The others just watched in silence as the humanoid goat digimon walked over to Kouji.

"Kouji," Takuya whispered as he held out a sandwich, which Kouji took with a nod of thanks, "if we're going to protect her we're going to need to become a part of this team, and we can't really do that if you cut yourself off from them." Kouji just stared at him and Takuya sighed in defeat, if Kouji didn't want to socialize there was nothing he could do about it. So the two just sat in silence and ate, unaware of the thirteen pairs of eyes watching them.

* * *

_So what did you think? I always loved the little pointless fights Yolei and Davis always got into so I wanted to put that in. I am not bashing Yolei or Davis in anyway, I'm trying to write similarly to how they were portrayed in the series, I don't hate Davis or Yolei._


	6. Getting to Know Strangers

_I'm back Thanks for all of the reviews and sorry about the long wait. _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. __Oh I wish I did though_

* * *

The Powers of Light

By: Rika24

Chapter 6: Getting to Know Strangers

The group had finished eating a while ago and was busy talking, about what Kouji and Takuya had no idea since they were sitting far away.

"Doesn't something seem a little off about them?" Cody asked.

T.K. nodded, "Normally the human-digimon partnership looks like they fit perfectly together, but for some reason Flamon doesn't look right for Kouji's partner."

"They don't act similar either," Davis added.

Kari shook her head, "appearances and personalities don't always fit. Mimi and Palmon don't look like they go together and yet they do. And Yolei and Hawkmon don't have similar personalities, but they're partners as well."

"You can't judge them until you get to know them. Ask them how they met," Gatomon reasoned. The team looked at her, then at each other.

"That would give us some idea of their history," Yolei said with a smile.

Cody nodded, "it may also lead to a connection within their personality."

"So who's going to ask?" Veemon asked. Davis cleared his throat and held his head up high. "Well I am the owner of the Digiegg of Courage, I'll do it."

"Well go on then." Yolei pushed him towards Kouji and Takuya. Davis gave her a dirty look before walking over to them.

Takuya and Kouji looked up to see Davis and the others standing in front of them, Davis cleared his throat.

"We were wondering about something," he started

"Yeah, what is it?" Kouji asked. His voice had a harsh tone to it.

"How did the two of you meet?"

"Well, Kouji was trying to fight a bunch of Pagumon, but then they digivolved together into Raremon. He was in trouble so I jumped in to protect him." Flamon answered. He obviously left out the part about Kouji protecting Tommy and J.P., as well as Kouji spirit evolving into Lobomon.

"Oh, cool." Davis said with a smile.

"Why are the two of you so different?" Cody asked. Takuya and Kouji looked at each other, "I mean, most partnerships have a connection of some kind that makes them partners."

"We like to protect people, that's our connection." Flamon answered, he knew that wasn't a good answer but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Cody was about to continue when he saw Kari shake her head, telling him not to push it.

"I think we should get going, our parents will start getting worried soon if we don't go home now," Kari suggested, the team nodded. She turned to Kouji and Takuya, "how about you Kouji?" Kouji didn't answer, he just looked away again. Kari sighed and the group left.

"You don't have to be like that you know," Takuya said. He was a little angry at Kouji for being rude to the other digidestined.

Agumon decided to interrupt before they started arguing, "Why don't you two come with me, you can stay with me and the others." Before Kouji could decline Takuya nodded his head and got up. Kouji sighed and got up too.

11111111100000101010101010101

Takuya and Kouji arrived at a small camping ground with a group of digimon, all at the rookie level. "Hi, I'm Gabumon," the wolf/lizard digimon introduced himself.

Takuya quickly introduced himself, "I'm Flamon and this is—"

"I'm Kouji Minamoto," Kouji introduced himself, shocking Takuya and Agumon but Gabumon just smiled. The other digimon introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Gomamon," the white seal digimon said from the small body of water nearby.

"I'm Palmon," the plant digimon said.

"I'm Biyomon," the pink bird said happily as she flew above them.

"I'm Tentomon," the ladybug digimon said as he hovered above them.

"So have you two eaten yet?" Gabumon asked, Takuya and Kouji nodded, "Well if you're still hungry we're going to eat now and you can have some too."

The food they were eating was fish from the small lake Gomamon had been swimming in. Not all of them were eating fish though some, like Gomamon, were eating berries and other fruits. Takuya was still really hungry so he grabbed a fish that Agumon had cooked with his pepper breath and started eating. To his surprise, Kouji joined him and the digimon.

"So how come you didn't return to the Real World?" Gabumon asked.

"We like it in the Digital World better," Kouji answered truthfully. Takuya stopped eating for a second to look at his friend, _I though Kouji wanted to return home just as much as the rest of us did, why would he say that?_ Takuya shrugged, _oh well; maybe he's just acting _Takuya thought.

After they talked and ate they went to bed, except for Gabumon, who was the look out that night. Agumon and Takuya, who were still awake, sat next to him. "Kouji was pretty talkative with you guys," Takuya said.

"Maybe it's because we're all digimon," Agumon replied. "He only seemed tense and on guard around the other humans. I wonder why."

"I don't know why, but that Kouji reminds me a lot of my partner Matt. I bet something happened in his past to make him not trust other people." Gabumon said.

Takuya shrugged, "From what I know about him, he doesn't have any brothers or sisters. He really just seems so lonely all the time. I try to get him to open up to other people but he just won't." The three sat in silence for a moment before Takuya went back over to Kouji and went to sleep.

Agumon and Gabumon spent the rest of the night talking about Takuya and Kouji.

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter was a little short but this is where I wanted to end it. From now on I'll try to update every Friday. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Next chapter is: Like Me._


	7. Like Me

Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to take this long to update

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. _

* * *

The Powers of Light

By: Rika24

Chapter 7: Like Me

The forest was so dark she couldn't see anything, but she could hear footsteps, the very same she always heard, it was HIM again. She tried to run but she knew she couldn't escape. It was too dark to see where she was going, and worse, she didn't know where he was. She could possibly even be running right towards him and not even know it until it was too late.

_I have to focus; I'm the holder of the Crest of Light. This digimon is of the Darkness, I shouldn't fear him_, she thought, _he should be the one running from me_. She stopped when the footsteps stopped. She looked around, squinting in the darkness trying to see where the digimon of Darkness was.

Suddenly the area lit up, she looked up in the sky to see where the sudden light came from and saw a bright white full moon, and in that moment the howl of a wolf echoed through the forest. The footsteps began again, louder and quicker this time. She turned just in time to see the dark digimon lunge at her, but he never touched her. Instead, a humanoid white wolf tackled him away from her. _A wolf digimon?_ She thought. "Who are you?" she asked, but she never got an answer.

"Kari, Kari, wake up, Kari are you okay?" asked a worried voice. Kari opened her eyes to find Gatomon in front of her face and Tai standing over them.

"Gatomon, Tai," Kari said as she realized that she had the dream again.

"That's it Kari, no more hiding it," Gatomon said angrily.

"No more hiding what?" Tai asked, clearly confused. Gatomon looked up at him.

"Kari's been having very bad nightmares this entire month about an evil digimon calling her the 'Angel of Light,' saying she must die." Gatomon answered. Tai's eyes widened.

"Kari, why didn't you tell me about this?!" Tai shouted, startling Kari.

"I'm sorry Tai, but I didn't want to worry you or the others. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you," she said sadly.

Tai ran his hand through his brown hair and sighed. "It's ok, I'm just glad I know now. If you've been having this dream a lot lately, it might mean it's a premonition. We have to tell the others and inform Gennai." Kari nodded.

11010101010101010101010101010101010

"Well you had a good dream," Takuya said with a smile as he saw the smile on Kouji's face before he opened his eyes.

"I guess you could say that," Kouji replied.

"So I'm guessing you didn't have that dream again, right?" Takuya asked. Kouji shook his head.

"Yeah I did, but it was just different this time."

"How so?"

"This time I could do something, I knocked him away from her," Kouji said.

"Wow, so now you can actually do something other than watch. Maybe it's because you're in this reality and not ours." Kouji nodded and Takuya continued, "See, this means we really can do something about Duskmon." Takuya's smile faded as he looked off into the distance.

"What is it?" Kouji asked, he looked in the direction Takuya was staring in but saw nothing that would upset his friend. He looked back at Takuya who closed his large green digimon eyes.

"How do you think Zoe and the others are doing?" Takuya asked. Kouji thought for a second. He too was worrying about them.

"I'm sure they're fine," Kouji answered.

11000101010101010101010101010101010

That afternoon Tai called the digidestined, both old and new, to his house. Everyone needed to know about Kari's dreams.

"So what's this all about Tai?" Matt asked.

"Kari has been having nightmares this month, always of the same digimon. She can't recognize it as any we've ever seen before and it's after her specifically." This information had everyone instantly alert.

"Was it a digimon of darkness?" T.K., asked, Patamon looked at his partner worriedly as T.K.'s clenched fists turned white. T.K. had always had a problem with the dark side ever since Patamon was nearly killed by Devimon.

"Yeah, I think so. He did say that 'the light must be destroyed.'" Kari answered.

"Kari," Izzy started. Kari looked at him as he pulled out his pineapple laptop, "I want you to look at all the digimon in my digital monsters database. Gennai added some when he upgraded my system a year ago. There are a lot in the database that none of us have seen before."

"All right," Kari said as she walked over to him and sat at the table the laptop was now on. _While I'm looking for this evil digimon I might as well look for that white wolf digimon too. The only wolf digimon I know of are the one's Gabumon digivolves into_, Kari thought.

"What else can you tell us about your dreams Kari?" Sora asked.

"Well, they always take place in a dark forest, and I always hear the digimon before I see him. As the dreams continued it also got harder to see my surroundings, like this last one." Kari paused for a second to think about the wolf. "The dream I just had though, was a little different."

"How so?" Gatomon asked, Kari hadn't told her either yet.

"In this dream, it was so dark that I couldn't see anything. But a bright light illuminated the area all of a sudden and I was able to see the evil digimon."

"A bright light?" Yolei asked, "From where?"

"A full moon," Kari answered. "But that's not all, right as the evil digimon lunged at me, a white wolf digimon jumped out of no where and knocked the bad digimon away from me."

"A white wolf digimon?" Matt asked, "What did it look like exactly?"

"I didn't get a good look, but the wolf digimon looked human-like. Kind of like WereGarurumon I guess."

"Could it have something to do with the digidestined and digimon that we ran into yesterday?" Ken asked. The question drew everyone's attention to Ken.

"What digidestined and digimon?" Tai asked, no one had said anything to the older digidestined yet.

"Yesterday we met a digidestined named Kouji Minamoto and his digimon partner, Flamon." Davis answered.

"We should find out more about these two," Tai said, turning to Matt. "Matt, I'd like you to go with the newbies later today. I'd go normally but I don't want to worry my parents, they've been wondering why Kari's been missing a lot of times. They still aren't too happy with the digimon thing, but your dad's ok with it."

"Sure, no problem," Matt replied.

11010101010101010101

The new digidestined, plus Matt, had decided on spending the night in the Digital World as a way to hopefully learn more about the newcomers. When they had arrived though, Kouji and Flamon were nowhere to be found.

"Where could they be?" Yolei asked.

"They went to explore," Gabumon answered, "they probably haven't been to this area of the Digital World yet."

"Well I guess we'll wait here for them," Matt said.

While everyone waited, Gabumon told Matt about Kouji and Flamon and how similar Kouji was to him.

11101010101010101010101010

Kouji and Takuya, Flamon to the others, finally returned to find the digidestined sitting around a fire with an older blonde guy cooking. Kouji sighed; he had hoped that it would be just him, Takuya, and the digimon until he had time to think about what he was going to do about Kari and Duskmon.

"Hey, come and join us, we're ready to eat," Davis yelled to them. Takuya started to walk towards them until he noticed that Kouji turned around and went back into the forest. Takuya sighed before following his friend.

"I'll take him some," Kari said as she walked up to Matt, who nodded. Matt gave her two plates, both with a cooked fish on them. She then headed into the forest.

"Kouji, Flamon," Kari called out.

"Over here," Takuya called. Kari turned to find Takuya and Kouji up in the tree.

"I have some dinner for you guys."

"Thanks," Takuya said, he glared at Kouji before he jumped down. Kouji sighed and jumped down too.

Takuya gladly took the food, when Kari held out the food Kouji also took it. "Thanks," he said.

"Why don't you come join the rest of us?" Kari asked. Kouji was about to say no when Takuya elbowed him, reminding him of their mission.

"All right," Kouji answered. The two followed Kari back to the others and the team and newcomers ate in silence.

11101010101010101010101010101010

Everyone was asleep except for Kouji and Matt. Matt was thinking about what he and Gabumon had talked about earlier. He looked over towards the trees, seeing Kouji lying below one trying to sleep. He got up to talk to the dark haired digidestined.

"Hey Kouji," Matt started as he sat down next to him. Kouji looked at him before turning over, facing away from the blonde. "So you're the loner of your team, huh?"

"Whatever," was Kouji's answer. Matt smiled, _just like me_, he thought.

"You and I seem to have some things in common," Matt stated. "Like that attitude. I used to push everyone away too, and 'whatever,' seemed to be my favorite word." He looked down at Kouji, who was still facing away from him. "So where is the rest of your team?" Matt asked.

"What makes you think there's a team?" Kouji asked.

"There's always a team. So, is there a goggle headed leader on your team like there was on mine and the current one?" Matt asked, laughing a little as he spoke.

Takuya, who had been faking sleep, opened his eyes to look at the two. _Yup, the goggle head is right here_, he thought. He looked down at his digimon hands, _at least in my human form I am_.

"So tell me, what happened to you to make you the lone wolf?" Matt's question made Kouji sit up.

"What makes you think something happened?" Kouji asked, slight anger to his tone.

"Well, the reason I acted the way I did was because of my parent's divorce. Did something like that happen to you?"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Kouji almost shouted as he got up and ran into the forest, Takuya got up and followed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked such a personal question right away," Gabumon said as he walked up to Matt. The wolf/lizard digimon had been listening behind one of the trees.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Matt replied.

* * *

_Sorry I didn't update right away like I planned. I had a hard time figuring out how to start this chapter. The outline of this chapter that I made only had the campout and Matt's talk with Kouji. _

_Sigh, __this isn't exactly going as I originally planned. The original story that played in my head all the time involved a lot more than what you're going to read in the future. The original was more of a digimon/buffy the vampire slayer/charmed/halloween crossover in which Kouji was from Sunnydale where he was always afraid of vampires and demons. A former watcher starts training him to fight vampires and told him about a special slayer that would one day destroy the Hellmouth. He gets sucked into the digital world, becomes a part of a team led by Ryo Kamiya (yes, Ryo Akiyama, but I made him Tai and Kari's older brother). He gets kicked out of the team because they don't like his forceful way of leading. The team gets killed shortly after except Kouji and Ryo. Kouji wasn't with the team but saw them killed. The sovereign and the guardians send Ryo back to the real world, but not Kouji. (I use this idea in my fan series, _Ultimate, _instead. Something similar happens to the boy in that story who will appear in the next chapter - whenever I get around to updating _Ultimate_ of course)._

_Once back home, Ryo feels guilty and takes it out on his little brother and sister (Tai – 5 Kari – 2). Kari starts saying how she keeps seeing a man watching them that scares her (this is during October). On Halloween night, Kari screams that the man is in the basement. Ryo has had enough of it and goes down to see just to prove that she's imagining things. Only he runs into the man Kari has been seeing, and he recognizes him as their uncle Michael (Tai, Kari, and Ryo's grandparents on their mother's side – the Strodes - had adopted Michael's sister Lori, bringing on the "Curse of Thorne," which makes Michael hunt them whenever the Constellation of Thorne appears on some Halloween nights). Ryo runs upstairs and tells them to run. Michael comes upstairs and Tai trips. Tai locks eyes with Michael and sees the death of everyone that tried to save him from Michael when he was a baby (think the baby in the movie, Halloween: the Curse of Michael Myers, which was the movie that influenced this whole thing). Ryo pushes Michael away from Tai and Tai runs and hides under the table. Ryo yells for Tai to get Kari and run, but Tai is frozen in fear. Ryo looks at Tai and says that he wishes that he wasn't his brother. Kari screams for Ryo to look out but it's too late and Michael decapitates him._

_Years later Kari becomes the slayer (the one Kouji heard about) and Tai is her watcher (and a half white lighter half warlock. The white lighter side keeps him from turning evil)_

_There are also 10 powerful beings, the five defenders and the 5 destroyers. Kari is one of the 5 defenders while Tai can be on either side. If his warlock side takes over he is known as "Pyro," a dragon warlock that is a part of the 5 destroyers. If he's normal, he's known as the "Guardian." _

_Yada yada, that was how this story would have been, but I changed a lot to take this stuff out. But Kouji's family's past is still the same in this version of the story as it was in that one, minus the demon stuff and Sunnydale of course. _

_So yeah, I'm basically crossover nuts to come up with something like that XD. So why am I not writing that version instead of this one?_

_1. Because it would confuse the heck out of a lot of readers_

_2. I don't want to be flamed for changing so much_


	8. Light’s First Reaction

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did there would have been crossovers, gotta love crossovers. _

_By the way, during fight scenes I'll be using Flamon instead of Takuya. I'm sure you guys know by now that Takuya is Flamon at the moment._

* * *

The Powers of Light

By: Rika24

Chapter 8: Light's First Reaction

"Kouji, wait up!" Takuya shouted at his angry friend. Kouji surprisingly stopped and turned towards his friend, leader, and currently undercover partner digimon. "Why'd you run away?" Takuya asked as he caught up.

"I don't like it when people try to compare me to themselves or others, you know that," Kouji said angrily.

"Um, yeah, but now isn't the time for this. We have to protect them from Duskmon. So how about we head back to the others," Takuya suggested. Kouji sighed and nodded.

1100010101010101010101010101

Kari shot up in her sleep, knocking the sleeping Gatomon off her stomach.

"Kari, what's the matter?" the white feline digimon asked. Matt and Gabumon heard Gatomon and turned to see what was going on.

"Yeah, it was just another dream," Kari answered. She looked around at everyone until she realized that two were missing. "Hey, where are Kouji and Flamon?"

Matt rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "um, I kind of asked Kouji some questions and pushed him a little too far. He ran off and Flamon followed him."

"Good move," Gatomon said sarcastically.

"What did you ask hi—" Kari started to ask but stopped when a shiver ran up her spine. Kari's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Matt asked when he saw the shock in Kari's eyes.

"He's here," she whispered.

Matt looked at her with confusion written on his face, "Who's here?"

Matt's question was answered when a red beam of light shot towards them. Kari, Gatomon, Matt, and Gabumon dodged it just in time. They all watched as the digimon appeared.

"Kari is that the digimon from your dreams?" Gatomon asked as she scanned the digimon, a face like a skeleton, and red eyes covering several parts of his black body. "Kari?" Gatomon asked again when Kari didn't answer. Kari was frozen in place; her only movement was her shaking in fear.

Gatomon looked back at the dark digimon to see him looking directly at Kari. "So this is the evil digimon," she said.

"What the, what's with the eyeballs?" Davis asked sleepily as he got up, Duskmon's attack had woken everyone else up. Their digimon immediately got into fighting mode.

"The light must be destroyed," Duskmon said as he raised his sword

11010101001101001011001

"What was that!?" Takuya exclaimed when they heard an explosion where the campsite was. Takuya looked at Kouji, "Do you think it's Duskmon?" Kouji didn't answer him, instead he ran as fast as he could to the campsite.

1010101010101010101010010

"You're attacks can't hurt me, just give up," Duskmon said as he looked at each of the panting digimon in front of him.

"Davis, this guy is really strong," Ex-Veemon said as he watched the evil digimon closely.

"Matt, I don't think we can beat him," Garurumon said with an unusually shaky voice. Matt couldn't believe what his partner just said, but knew they couldn't win like this.

"Chances are that's an Ultimate, or possibly even a Mega. We need to retreat, now." Matt ordered. Garurumon went to grab Matt so they could run, the other Champions doing the same with their partners, when Duskmon attacked again.

"Brute Strike!"

The blast from his attack sent them flying. One after the other each Champion dedigivolved into their Rookie level forms.

"Pyro Darts!" twenty small fireballs hit Duskmon with perfect accuracy, but the dark digimon didn't even flinch.

"Geez, you could at least act like it hurt a little!" Flamon shouted.

"Is everyone all right?" Kouji asked as Flamon moved to attack again.

"Flame Paws!" Flamon shouted as his fists were covered in balls of fire. Flamon jump at Duskmon, hitting him in his face with one of his fiery fists. Duskmon laughed, the attack again not doing anything.

"Damn," Flamon swore as he jumped back. When he noticed Duskmon going towards Kouji and the others he jumped in front of them. "You're not getting near them Duskmon," Flamon growled.

"Duskmon?" Matt looked at Kouji, "You guys know who that is?" Kouji just nodded as he focused on the two digimon in front of him.

"Get out of the way," Duskmon said as he hit Flamon with his sword, knocking the small digimon away.

_I have to stop him_, Flamon thought as he tried to get up, _that wasn't even a real attack and it hurt me this much. I REALLY wish I could Spirit Evolve right now_.

"Tell your digimon to retreat," Davis shouted at Kouji.

"Davis is right, if our digimon at the Champion level couldn't stop him, a Rookie definitely can't," Matt agreed.

Kouji ignored them as he looked at Duskmon walking towards them and Flamon trying to stand his ground in front of them. _This is stupid, Ophanimon what were you thinking? If we couldn't take Duskmon down together_ _as a team in our reality, how can you expect just Takuya, in that pathetic Rookie digimon's body, to be able to do it._ Kouji tightened his grip on his D-Tector, _I have to do something now or Takuya will be killed and we're next_.

_I can't just stand here and watch that poor digimon get killed_, Kari thought. Kari ran towards Flamon who had fallen after getting hit by Duskmon's sword again.

"Kari what are you doing?!" Gatomon shouted as she ran after her partner. Kouji swore as he ran after her too.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked as she held the rookie digimon in her arms. Flamon looked at her wide-eyed, _is she insane?_ He thought. Kouji appeared behind her.

"Kari what do you think you're doing!" Kouji demanded, "are you TRYING to get yourself killed?"

"Well at least I'm trying to help Flamon!" Kari shouted back, "he's your partner and you aren't even trying to help him!"

Kouji was about to reply but Flamon jumped out of Kari's arms and towards Duskmon who had moved in to attack them. "Baby Salamander!" Flamon shouted as his entire body was engulfed in flames. He rammed into Duskmon, but still not hurting the larger digimon.

Duskmon kicked Flamon away and moved in to attack the two digidestined again. Kouji stood in front of Kari protectively as he gave his D-Tector another squeeze. Duskmon raised his sword and cut Kouji's shoulder. "Aah!" Kouji yelled in pain.

"Kouji!" Flamon shouted, suddenly a white light came out of Kouji's digivice and hit Flamon. _This, this feels like…_ Flamon thought in shock, before he smirked. _This feels like I can digivolve_!

"Flamon digivolve to… Agunimon!" a flash of fire and light covered the small digimon as he spoke before disappearing and a tall humanoid digimon in black, red, and yellow armor appearing in the smaller one's place.

_How did he get my digivice to react so he could digivolve?_ Kouji thought in surprise.

Agunimon stood in front of Kouji, Kari, and Gatomon; "Surprised to see me?" he smirked as Duskmon actually looked surprised to see the Warrior of Fire standing in front of him.

"The light must be destroyed," Duskmon said angrily as he jumped up into the air.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard that already," Agunimon said as he grabbed the two digidestined and digimon before jumping out of the way of Duskmon's attack. Once he set the three down he moved in to attack.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon shouted as he was covered in swirling flames. He connected with Duskmon, and to everyone's surprise, Duskmon was knocked back. Even Agunimon was surprised, _that never worked on him before_, he thought. _Oh well, let's just see what else works on him now_.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon shouted as he punched Duskmon in the face with his fire covered fist. Again Duskmon staggered back. "Well, not so tough now are you, huh?" Agunimon laughed.

_Damn it Takuya, don't start getting cocky now. Yes, two attacks were able to push him back, but they still didn't do much damage at all_, Kouji thought.

Duskmon was angry now, and the red aura appearing around his body showed that. Duskmon leapt into the air, "Deadly Gaze!"

Agunimon tried to dodge the beams of red light but wasn't fast enough and one hit him hard.

"Aw man," Flamon whimpered in pain as he realized that the attack forced him to dedigivolve.

Kouji again stood in front of Kari when Duskmon approached. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Kouji shouted, "Get out of here Duskmon, I won't allow you to hurt Kari or any of the others."

Duskmon raised his sword and Kari jumped in front of Kouji. As Duskmon brought his sword down, Kouji pushed her out of the way. The sword sliced Kouji's side as he covered Kari.

Kouji's scream of pain made Flamon shake angrily as he tried desperately to get up, _I have to move now or they'll die!_

Kari kneeled in front of Kouji, who was on his knees clutching his side. "I won't let you hurt my friend," Kari said angrily. Duskmon raised his sword again. Kouji tried to move but Kari touched his shoulder to stop him. As soon as she touched him, her body was suddenly covered in a glowing white light.

Kouji, and Flamon near by, stared in shock and amazement as the glowing aura grew brighter and expanded. Duskmon howled in pain as the growing light pushed him back. With no other choice, Duskmon retreated back into the woods.

"Kari?" Kouji asked, Kari turned to him and smiled.

"Are you ok?" she asked, Kouji only nodded in amazement. "That's good," Kari said as she swayed.

"Kari--" Kouji started to ask what she did but stopped when she suddenly started to fall towards him. He caught her quickly. "Kari, hey, are you ok?" Kouji asked as he held the unconscious girl in his arms.

* * *

_Finally got chapter eight done, I wanted to get this out before Friday because I'm not sure if I'd be on my computer that day. As for why I didn't update earlier, I was sick. Plus it was really hot and my computer is upstairs. No AC plus over 90 degree weather equals crashed computer (something I did not want to risk with the noise my computer made, the fan inside it is VERY loud when it's hot out.)_

Please review


	9. Strange Behavior

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Digimon. _

_**magical miracle**__**:**__ yes this will eventually be KouKari (KoujixKari)._

_**AlbinoChocobo:**__ Thanks, I try to keep my stories as different from others as possible. Glad you like that it's different. _

_**dracula-key:**__ BurningGreymon will be making an appearance soon, he's one of my favorite digimon after all ^_^_

_**Taeniaea:**__ Kouichi will be in the story later, that's all I'm going to say _

_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!_

* * *

**The Powers of Light**

**By: Rika24**

**Chapter 9: Strange Behavior**

"Well, Tai's not going to be happy," Matt said as he gently picked up Kari's unconscious body. "Tai is really overprotective of her," Matt added since Kouji and Takuya wouldn't know otherwise.

Neither Kouji nor Takuya responded. Kouji was still thinking about the things that just happened. Like Kari's light scaring away Duskmon and Takuya's ability to digivolve to Agunimon without spirit evolving, and doing it through the use of Kouji's own digivice.

He moved to stand up, putting his weight on his injured arm and side without thinking. Kouji let out a small cry of pain, gaining the attention of everyone there.

Takuya immediately ran to his friend's side. "Kouji, you okay?" Kouji gritted his teeth at the pain shooting up his arm and shoulder, as well as the slash on his side, but nodded.

"You better come back with us," Matt suggested.

"No way," Kouji protested.

"But Kouji, if those wounds aren't treated they'll—" Matt argued, but Kouji cut him off.

"I'm fine."

"Kouji, he's right," Takuya spoke up, "It's best we return to the Real World. After all, it'll make things easier for us." Catching Takuya's hidden meaning, Kouji nodded.

"Good, then it's settled. We return home," with that said, Matt, still carrying the unconscious Kari, lead the group to one of the TV's. They each held out their digivices, allowing themselves to be absorbed by the light that would take them back home.

11010101011010101010101010101010101010

Luckily there was no one in the computer lab when they came through the computer screen.

Yolei turned to Kouji who was wrapping some bandages around his side that the group had taken from the school nurse's office, "So, where do you live?"

"Not around here," Kouji answered after a moment. Takuya looked up at his friend, then at Yolei. _She had better stop asking questions_… Takuya thought.

"We should get you to the hospital," Matt suggested. Kouji immediately protested.

"I'm fine, the bleeds stopped."

Matt sighed in defeat, _if he's as much like me as I think, I'll never win this argument_. "Let's just get to Kari and Tai's place then."

"What about Kari?" Kouji's question stopped everyone in their tracks, but no one was shocked as Takuya. _So much for not caring, huh Kouji?_ Takuya thought with a smirk.

"This isn't the first time this has happened to her, it isn't something that can be fixed by a hospital visit. But she'll be fine, don't worry," Gatomon reassured him, "Believe me, she's stronger than she looks."

"I noticed," Takuya commented, getting a few laughs from the group.

The group walked out of the school and towards the apartment complex where they all knew , with the exception of the two newcomers, that Tai was going to blow up at them as soon as they walked into the door with Kari.

As they walked, ignoring the curious looks from those on the street (the digimon had gotten into their partner's backpacks, with the exception of those that were too big. They took a separate route where no one could see them.) Kari moaned as she began to wake up. Noticing this, Matt stopped as Kari cuddled up closer to him before slowly opening her eyes.

Kari didn't seem to know where she was at the moment, until she realized she was being carried. She looked up to see who it was to find Matt smiling down at her. Kari's eyes widened as her face turned red from embarrassment. She quickly moved to get down and Matt gently set her on her feet where she stumbled a little so he let her lean on him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You scared Duskmon away," said Matt. Kari gave him a confused look, "Duskmon?"

"Kouji and Flamon seem to know him," Cody replied.

Matt looked at Kouji, "That reminds me, after we take care of your wound, we have to talk."

T.K. looked at Kari closely, "You ok Kari?"

"Yeah, I'd think it better to ask Kouji that than me though."

"I'm fine." Kouji said with annoyance in his voice, though it wasn't completely because of them constantly asking him. He looked at Kari and Matt and sighed. _Why me?_ He thought.

1101010101010101010101010101001

"What happened?!" Tai shouted when he saw Kari walk in, still leaning on Matt for support.

"It happened again," Kari answered softly.

"But, you haven't had that happen since we were—" Tai trailed off when he saw Kouji and Takuya. "Who are they?"

"Kouji and his partner Flamon," Davis answered.

"Hey Tai," Kari spoke as she tried to stand without Matt's help, "do you think some of your old clothes will fit him?" Kari asked, "Just until we can get the blood out and his jacket and shirt fixed?"

Tai looked Kouji up and down; he looked like he had been slashed with a large knife. "What happened to you?"

"He got hurt protecting me from Duskmon." Kari answered.

Tai blinked in confusion, "Duskmon?"

"The evil digimon from my dreams, he's real."

"Kouji and Flamon know all about him," Gatomon spoke up.

Tai turned back to Kouji, "shouldn't you go to a hospital?"

"No," Kouji said sternly.

"All right, Matt, call Joe and tell him to come over. And the rest of you go to Kari's room and wait, mom'll be home soon and I don't want her to see the digimon." The group nodded and headed for Kari's room. Tai turned to Kouji, "come on."

Tai led Kouji to his room where he started to look through drawers of his old clothes, "thanks," he said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Kouji asked.

"Protecting Kari."

Kouji just brushed it off with a bat of his hand, "forget it."

Tai stood up straight and looked Kouji in the eyes, "No, you only just met her right?"

Kouji broke the eye contact and looked at the ground, "well…"

"Yet you risked getting killed by protecting her right?"

"That's right!" Agumon spoke cheerily from Tai's computer. Tai smiled as he pulled out a blue t-shirt.

"Here, normally I'd never give this to someone else, but I'd say you earned the right to wear it." Kouji took the shirt and stared at it; it was royal blue with an orange star on both sleeves. Kouji was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"That's Joe, he's training to be a doctor. He can fix up your shoulder."

"But didn't Matt just call him?" Kouji asked.

"He lives in the same building just a few floors above this one." Tai answered as they left his room.

"Hey Joe," Tai greeted the taller teen that was standing in the doorway of the entrance to the apartment.

Joe's eyes widened at the blood on Kouji's jacket and shirt. "What happened?"

"He was injured by an evil digimon, can you take care of it?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, let's go to the bathroom where the best lighting is," Joe said as he walked in and motioned for Kouji to follow as he headed towards the bathroom.

"So what was the name of the digimon?" Joe asked as he got out the Kamiya's first aid kit.

"Duskmon," Kouji answered as he watched Joe's every move.

Joe nodded and pulled out a needle and a package of thread. "It's to stitch up the wounds if they're as bad as I think," Joe replied to the look on Kouji's face. "Take off your jacket and shirt carefully."

Kouji hesitated, but did what he was told. _It's him or the hospital_ he thought. He removed his clothes, plus the bandages he had wrapped around them.

Joe examined the wounds, "yup, you'll definitely need stitches," Joe confirmed. Kouji cringed. "Are you afraid of needles or something?"

"No, just being touched by those I don't know."

"Well sorry, but those needs to be stitched up. If you don't trust me you'll have to go to the hospital."

"Are you a Digidestined too?" Kouji asked.

"Yup," Joe answered as he flashed his silver digivice. Kouji stared at it for a second, noticing how different it was from his but didn't say anything.

"So do you want me to treat it or not?"

Kouji thought for a second before answering, "Go ahead."

110100110101010101010101010101

Soon Kouji and Joe returned to the group, Kouji's shoulder and side both stitched up. Kouji was now wearing Tai's old blue shirt that the original Digidestined recognized from their first adventures in the digital world.

"I still think he should go to a hospital to have those wounds looked at but he still refuses," Joe explained in defeat.

Kouji looked around before speaking, "where's Flamon?"

"Sleeping," Kari answered as she moved over to show the Digimon sleeping peacefully on her bed, "see?"

"I'll wake him up," Gatomon said as she moved to shake the larger digimon, but Kouji stopped her.

"No, just let him sleep."

"All right. Now that you're injuries have been taken care of," Tai started as he stood up from the chair, "Kouji, how do you know Duskmon? Who is he?"

"Flamon and I have been dealing with him for a while now. We've tried everything but still can't take him down."

"Who is he though?" Kari asked.

"He's an evil digimon, though I'm sure you've figured that out. He's known as the Warrior of Darkness.

"The Warrior of Darkness?" Kari whispered slowly, a chill ran up her spine just saying the title out loud.

Gatomon crawled into her lap, "Well there's your answer as to why he always says the light must be destroyed. Light and Dark are always enemies."

"Kari has been having nightmares about him." Tai explained, thinking Kouji didn't know.

Kari decided it best to tell him about her newest dream, "but the last dream I had I was saved by a white wolf digimon"

White wolf digimon?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah, he looks almost like a man wearing a wolf costume. He brought the light so I could see." Kari explained.

Matt watched Kouji's reaction to the description of the wolf digimon, "Do you know him?" he asked.

Kouji looked startled by the question, "What?"

"Do you know him?" Matt repeated, "Another digidestined, Izzy, had Kari do a search with her digivice on his laptop to find out who he was. But Duskmon wasn't showing up, and neither was the wolf digimon."

"And since you knew who Duskmon was, maybe you know the wolf," gatomon finished for him.

Kouji looked over at Takuya before answering without looking away from his friend, "No I don't know him.

_Yeah right_, Matt thought, not believing him.

"How do you have access to a digimon list on a computer?" Kouji asked.

"Gennai," spoke a new voice, everyone turned to see a teen with messy red hair holding a yellow and white laptop. "Sorry to barge in but Matt called saying you might need the Digital Monster Database." Izzy looked over at the goat-like digimon still sleeping on Kari's bed. "Now looks like a good time to bring it out."

"Gennai is a man that lives in the Digital World, er, at least we think he's human." Izzy continued as he typed away at his computer. "He's the one that put the database on my laptop." Izzy stopped and stared at the screen with a look of confusion on his face. "That's strange, he isn't in the database."

"He's Kouji's partner. His name is Flamon and his champion form is called Agunimon" Kari replied. "That's really all we know though."

Izzy looked at Kouji, "Hey, how about we try searching with your digivice? Oh, and by the way I'm Izzy."

"No," was Kouji's simple answer. "Where can I talk to Gennai?"

Izzy sighed, "We can't really just call him, he just sort of, appears."

Silence fell over the group until Tai decided that was all the information they'd get at the moment. "Well I guess that's it for now."

Kari stood up and stretched, "Good, because I want to change out of these bloody clothes."

Everyone headed for the door and left except for Kouji who walked over to wake up Takuya. Kari put her hand on his uninjured shoulder to stop him. "You can let him stay, he needs rest after that fight."

Kouji started to protest, "But…"

"Plus, he's a digimon, it's not like I'll have a guy in the room, right?" Kari insisted.

_If you only knew_, Kouji thought. He cast Takuya one last glance before leaving the room.

A pink and white sleeveless shirt brushed up against Takuya as it landed next to him. _I'm up I'm up_, he thought. He stretched and yawned before glancing around the room, noticing that everyone was gone. "Where is everyone?"

"They left so I could change," Kari answered. Takuya looked at her and his eyes widened. He quickly turned away, blushing. _Zoe, Zoe, remember Zoe_, Takuya chanted in his head.

While Takuya freaked out, Gatomon watched his strange behavior. _That's strange; he's acting like a human male would…_

After Kari was dressed the three left the room, with Takuya bolting out of the room first. As soon as Takuya spotted Kouji he glared at him, "Don't ever leave me in there like that EVER AGAIN!" Takuya growled out through clenched teeth. Takuya's words went unheard by the others.

"So where are you two staying?" Tai asked.

Kouji had absolutely no idea, "um…"

"How about here?" Takuya suggested, earning a glare from Kouji. "I mean, Kouji doesn't live anywhere near here and we have no other place to go."

Tai shook his head, "Sorry, but we don't have room anymore since Kari moved into what used to be the guest room. Besides, my mom knows all my friends and Kari's. She's been paranoid ever since the whole digimon thing four years ago."

"You can stay with me," Matt offered, "That way Flamon won't have to hide because my dad is ok with the digimon."

Kouji turned to Tai, "are you sure we can't stay here?" _There is no way I'm staying with that guy. No one compares me to someone else_.

Unfortunately for Kouji, the rest of the group didn't know that. After exchanging a few glances with each other, Izzy spoke for the group, "Curious, why would you want to stay here where you'd have to be cautious of Tai and Kari's parents finding out you're a Digidestined and about Flamon when at Matt's there are only two people plus Gabumon sometimes. You wouldn't have to hide anything and Flamon can be out in the open."

"Yeah, are you interested in Kari or something?" Takuya asked with a smirk. Kouji glared at him and Takuya just mouthed 'payback.'

"All right, we'll stay at Matt's I guess." With that said, Kouji, Takuya, and Matt left.

* * *

_I'm SO SORRY for the long wait, I had lost the outline for this chapter halfway through writing it. Also, I was working on some cover art for this fic. http : / / rika24 __**dot**__ deviantart __**dot**__ com__** slash**__ art __**slash**__ The-Powers-of-Light-Cover-103438163 You can find it on my DeviantArt account if the link doesn't work. Also, I'm taking a break from this story –please don't kill me- so I can focus on _Following the Life of the Copy Ninja_. I hope to get half of that story done before Kakashi's past is fully revealed._

_I have three different ways this story can go from here, which is another reason I'm taking a break from it so I can sort out all my plans so that this story will be the best it can be. I don't want to make the mistake of rushing this one like I rushed my Digimon Tamers fanfic, _United We Stand_. _

Please review


	10. Author Note 2

**Author note:** Sorry, this is not an update. I do have a good amount of chapter 10 written though, looks to be my longest chapter yet!

Anyways, as I keep getting messages to update every week both here and on DeviantART, I figure it would be best to let you know what's going on.

I've hit a really bad transition that no matter what I try just doesn't work. I've tried sending PMs to Beta readers here and joined the LJ Beta community and I STILL haven't gotten anyone to help, so now I'll just come right out and ask here. Can someone please beta read chapter 10?

Please send PMs, DO NOT reply with the review button as after I get this settled I'll be replacing this note with the new chapter.


End file.
